<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticks and Stones by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507196">Sticks and Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, Smut, So Sappy, sappy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kíli is welcomed home after a long month away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticks and Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to dreams-of-wander (On <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofwander">AO3</a> &amp; <a href="https://dreams-of-wander.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>) for indulging my Kili love in our long chats and prompting this Iron Hills journey! &lt;3<br/>I made a photoset for this story! Link <a href="https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/619773991820951552/what-are-you-doing-awake-k%C3%ADli-was-standing-in">Here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She did not expect Kíli to make love to her tonight.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He’d returned only yesterday from a four week trip to the Iron Hills. It was more than just a family visit. Kíli was sent alone- as alone as he could be with a full entourage behind him- to discuss extra tariffs on traded goods and tolls on the routes between Erebor and the Iron Hills. He and Fíli agreed that the two realms should have a friendlier relationship between their craftsman and merchants. Dain disagreed and, despite being family and a superb leader of his own people, was incredibly stubborn. <em>Ironfoot</em> <em>indeed</em>. Because of prolonged discussions, the planned week long stay warped into two. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then you should have seen the winter storm Mahal threw at us halfway through the journey home,” Kíli had told (Y/N) in their bed the night he’d returned. He only divested details of the trip after two rounds of passionate, bed creaking, linen ruining love making. She wrapped her arms around him as if to warm him from the treacherous gale in his story as he continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You would have loved all the snow, amrâlimê. But it was troublesome- so deep not even the ponies could trudge through it and so heavy no dwarf could clear enough of it to make a hair of headway. The only option was to wait out the storm.” He looked down at her in his arms. “I know you love the snow but I despise it for keeping me from you for so much longer than planned.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re here now,” she said. “Safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed her. “Safe in your arms, yes.” He relished her laugh as he tucked his head down into her shoulder, playing at the affection he always felt when she held him so close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tales and intimacy were expected and welcomed on the night he returned. However, the next night, after weeks of travel, endless early morning council meetings and a late night together, (Y/N) planned to allow Kíli some time and space for some well deserved rest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d left before dawn that morning for the throne room where he, Fíli, Thorin and his advisors would discuss plans for the upcoming spring. Crucial preparations must be carefully made for the busiest time of the year when market days turned into full weeks, trade blossomed, and the heavier hunting season began. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Y/N) knew there was much to do and yet concern coiled in her gut as she watched the setting sun pass by her window. She ate supper alone. That’s what she would tell Kíli, but truthfully, she only nibbled, unable to shift her thoughts from what her love must be doing. Had he any chance to eat today? Or was he too distracted by laws and finances and resources to notice his nauseous stomach rumbling? She set most of her own dinner aside for him in the ice box to eat if he so desired when he returned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lit the candles alone. She bathed alone. It was as if Kíli had never returned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She did not, however, turn down the bed. Instead she sat on the neatly made furs and caught up on some reading. She would tell Kíli exactly that- she was so invested and distracted by this incredible book that she couldn’t bear to close it and sleep. She would not tell him that she refused to lie in their bed one more night without him, that it was too cold and too lonely. She’d simply wait for him and ignore how weak it all made her feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It felt as if hours had passed and she had turned the page of her book just twice. She’d memorized the first sentence of one of the paragraphs after reading it over and over again when she caught her mind wandering. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She read of birds. She thought of a raven. Raven hair she twisted and tied back every morning, clasping it with a silver courting bead. Stubborn dark locks that fell over eyes like feathers- never blocking, only framing. Rough stubble that scratched her cheeks and fingertips. Curls that traveled over porcelain skin and peeked around clothes and tickled her nose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She read about castles. She thought of protection. A sharp mind and strong body that fought to keep its people safe from any threat in or outside of the realm’s borders. Broad chest and tapered back that held a bow string taught with enough resistance to speed straight through a warg’s skull. Arms that surrounded her, holding his body just above hers for long hours of the night and into the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was when she read about music that she closed her book, but the thoughts crept through the cracks in her worn shield and attacked her heart and pulled at her core. Belly laughs that shook his entire body, morning growls about early meetings that could rival a grizzly’s, soft hums and content sighs that celebrated her name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolled off the bed in defeat and replaced the book on the shelf. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing awake?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kíli was standing in the doorway. He’d had a silent entrance, careful not to wake his love, but the effort was all for nothing. She wasn’t asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was just going to bed,” she said, extinguishing some of the candles. “I was reading.” She watched him fold his robes over the chair by his desk and kick his boots to the side. He crossed the floor to her like a sweet predator. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what have you been reading?” he asked. His cheek met hers, warmly scratching, and his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck as she spoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could have been reading the story of your life with how often my thoughts strayed to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cool tip of his nose drew a well worn trail up to her ear. “And my council notes could have had your portrait drawn on them with how often I dreamed of your lips. And your cheeks, your nose, your eyes.” He landed light pecks on every feature as he said the words. “I could think of nothing else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kíli-” Her admonishing faltered when his hands fell to her bottom. She drew away, taking his face in her hands. “You look exhausted, my love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you. And you look absolutely gorgeous.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do I?” he asked between kisses. “Because I’ve taken offence. And now you must find a way to seek forgiveness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kíli-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have a few ideas if you’re lacking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pushed at his chest. “Sit on the bed, you insatiable heathen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave her a short laugh, though she longed to hear more from him. “Throwing more sticks and stones. Is this how you beg for forgiveness?” He took off his trousers with no further suggestion from her and settled on the bed where she herself was sitting only moments ago, longing for exactly this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A lady never begs.” She shed her winter robe, leaving only her soft, thin nightgown to somewhat cover her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He watched her crawl across the furs to him. “Oh, how easily you forget your words from just last night. ‘Please, Kíli, <em>please</em>, m-’ ”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She kissed him if only to shut him up. Kíli pulled her into his lap, draping her legs over either side of him while his rough fingertips caught on the gown around her hips. She immediately discarded his tunic, leaving him completely bare under her, but Kíli took his time with her covering. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a few moments, he enjoyed the thin wall between his thumbs and her peaked nipples, the barely there curtain between her skin and his. He could feel her warmth even through the gown. The thought that he could take it off whenever he wanted was a satisfying thrill until she shifted and the hem tickled and teased his full erection. It made him twitch and it was then that he noticed her lack of underclothes and abundance of arousal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He growled her name, bunching the fabric in his fists. He whipped the barrier between them away and even before his hands could return to her, his cock was completely sheathed inside her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She kissed him through his moan before gently pushing him down to lay back in the pillows. “Relax, my love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fought her. “Amrâlimê, do not make the mistake in thinking I am ever too tired for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am I not allowed to admire my own heathen while I make love to him?” She led him down again, this time leaving marks with her lips and teeth along his jaw, neck, and chest. At this new angle, she was able to pay special attention to the tip of Kíli’s length. She teased him the way she knew he loved best: only allowing his soft, wide head in and out of her folds as she kissed, touched, and caressed every inch of the dwarf she cherished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kíli, though he savored the attention, the feeling of being treasured, could not take this teasing for long. He thrust up into her, desperate for more, and who was she to deny him? She sat back on him, taking him as deeply as she could, curling her hands into his belly at the sensation. So <em>full</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it was Kíli’s expression of desire that sent bolts of arousal through her. This was the face she’d dreamed of all the weeks he was in the Iron Hills. Eyes like pools of ink on the pages of her books. Ravens, castles, and music all before her, right at her fingertips. She stared. Watched as she moved on him and felt his hands reach and tease and knead and caress. Though she set out to be the lover tonight, Kíli always managed to make her feel adored.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His ministrations led her to the edge and neatly pushed her over it. He sat up before her- closer- and she clung to him, using every ounce of strength and determination to continue moving on him. Her walls strangled his cock and her kiss took his breath, but it was her emotion that led him to the highest of peaks. His body contracted and shivered, but he managed to lift her from his length and wrap her hand around his throbbing member.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, amrâlimê, make me come,” he ground out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stained his neck with her mark and whispered words of praise and encouragement as she stroked him to completion. Even with her forehead pressed to his skin, she watched his claim on her spatter over her hand and both their bodies. She tenderly wrung him dry and kissed his hair as he glued his body to hers and trusted her to keep him upright. Heavily lidded eyes watched her lick her fingers clean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Amrâlimê,” he said, breathless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, my love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I forgive you your name calling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good.” She moved off the bed, ignoring his grabbing and slipping hands. Her legs were wobbly and her knees sore and tired. She chuckled at herself, waving away Kíli’s concerned noise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where are you going?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do not move,” she said, swiping more come off her belly. “I won’t have those furs ruined all because I couldn’t turn the bed down. Stop moving!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha- (Y/N), it is not your job to clean up my mess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She left anyway, ducking into the washroom to dunk a cloth into the basin. “The mess that <em>I</em> made, thank you very much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She heard him laugh. “Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she crossed the cool floor of the chambers, the patter of her feet cued Kíli to open his eyes. They barely obeyed him and drooped like an old hound’s. Now that she wasn’t distracted by the desire there, she noticed the dark circles just above his cheeks. Since she and Kíli began their courting, she’d learned to dread the coming of spring. This was the time of year Kíli’s sense of duty came before any inkling of self care. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She reached for him, but his hand stopped the cloth from touching his skin. Before he could say anything, she cursed him. “Will you just sit there and let me do this for you? You’re so exhausted you look like the undead. You look like <em>Thorin</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes blew wide and looked more like they actually belonged to him. “How dare you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s true!” she laughed. “And these days you’re getting more and more like him, you stubborn thing!” She pinned his hands down the best she could and swiped away the stickiness. When she was done, Kíli threw the cloth in the general direction of the washroom and pulled her body over his and onto the bed in a flourish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good gracious, amrâlimê! As soon as you clear the slate, you insult me again. How will you make it up to me this time?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It better be good.” He kissed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it will only happen after you get some rest and I’m much too lazy to turn the bed down now, so you’d better get used to sleeping on furs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good thing you kept them clean, then,” Kíli said, pulling one of the heavier blankets over them both and taking (Y/N) in his arms again. “I was surprised to see you hadn’t climbed in bed yet. I know how you enjoy reading under the covers when it’s cold like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hummed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She deflated, feeling as pitiful as she did when Kíli first went away and left her in their bed alone. “You weren’t here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Under her head, she felt his chest freeze as his breath caught. Then he rolled over her and ran his fingertips down her cheek. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She made a show of a sigh. “Yes. But it’s been <em>hours</em> since.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed her. “I love you very much, amrâlimê. Name calling and all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I love you very much, you stubborn, insatiable heathen.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>